


One in a Blue Moon

by deviantsadvocate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, POV Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantsadvocate/pseuds/deviantsadvocate
Summary: Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Tonks, is about to go into his first year at Hogwarts. Being a Metamorphmagus does have it's uses though.





	1. Chapter 1

Cars passed the window and people walked by. The sky was clear and a bright blue, not a single cloud to be seen. It was a usual Friday morning in August with the world going along at normal speed, however for one young boy it was all going in slow motion.

The boy was perched on the living room windowsill, nose almost touching the glass as he wished for time to go faster. Every time someone walked towards the house his eyes lit up in hope, only to be disappointed when it wasn’t the person he was waiting for.

His eyes dared to leave the pathway outside as he looked at the clock to his left. He watched as the hands moved painfully slow, almost as if they weren’t moving at all! Closer and closer the hands moved to the hour, but they didn’t quite seem to reach. He willed for it to be eleven o’clock, but it seemed to be taking its time.

It was unusual for the young boy to be awake so early, but he had been waiting by the window, changed out of his pyjamas and in a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans, since early that morning. The only time he had left was to have breakfast when his grandmother came downstairs, and he ate that as fast as he could. Since he returned to the window, now wearing his trainers and waited once again

He tapped his foot against the floor and double checked the pocket of his jeans to make sure that he still had his letter with the list of items he had to buy.

“Sit still child, you’re making me anxious” an old voice chuckled behind him.

The boy looked back at his grandmother who, still in her dressing gown, sat on an old arm chair behind him.

“Sorry” he mumbled, stopping himself from tapping his foot again.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be here soon. When has he ever let you down?” she replied softly.

As if on cue the clock chimed eleven and they could hear the sound of the doorbell. The boy sprang up and ran too the front door like a rocket. He swung the door open to the surprise of the man waiting outside. He was middle aged, with messy black hair which was close to covering his eyes, covering an old scar, and round glasses. He wore black trousers and blazer with a dark grey shirt underneath.

“Woah calm down Teddy. You’ll pull the door off!” he laughed.

The two could hear a voice shout from the living room.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him this excited over something before. Now let Harry in and get your stuff”.

Teddy stepped out of the doorway and fetched his dark blue backpack from the bottom of the staircase, slinging it around his shoulders. At the same time Harry closed the front door and walked into the living room, Teddy following behind. Harry greeted the old woman in the chair with a hug.

“Nice to see you again Andromeda” he said.

“How did you get to the door without me seeing you? I only took my eyes off the street for a second?” Teddy asked which caused Harry to give him a confused look.

“He’s been waiting at the window since before half seven this morning” laughed Andromeda from her chair.

This only caused the man to laugh as well. “Well I guess you would want to get going then”.

Teddy’s smile beamed at him and he walked over to stand in the fireplace.

“I’ll pick up his trunk this evening” Harry said to Andromeda before taking a small bag of powder out of his pocket and taking his place next to Teddy. “Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your grandmother?” he asked.

“Oh yeah”. Teddy jogged towards where she was sat and kissed her cheek. “I’ll send you an owl when I get there”.

“I’ll be waiting for it. Good luck”.

"Ok" Harry said when the young boy returned to his side "Ready?"

"Yes!" The boy shouted, jumping up and down.

Harry grabbed Teddy's hand at dropped the powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY"

With a puff of green smoke, the living room was replaced by a busy cobblestone street. Men, women and children walked up and down looking in the windows of shops, some wearing clothes that would be considered weird to those commonly known as ‘Muggles’. The party of two stepped out of the fireplace and, with Harry’s help, made their way down the street.

“Have you got your list?” Harry asked.

Teddy nodded and handed him a piece of parchment, the logo of Hogwarts in the corner.

“Right then, let’s get started”.


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick trip to Gringotts bank to take out some of the money his parents had left him, the two males worked down the list of supplies, weaving past fellow witches and wizards who were doing the same. After a few hours the two were worn out and decided to rest, deciding to visit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Teddy sat down on a table outside whilst Harry went to buy them something to eat to help them gain their energy after their long shopping spree, as well as to cool them down due to the hot day. Teddy almost threw the bags on the floor as he sat down, relieved to be free of their weight. Why hasn’t wizards thought of something to help with heavy shopping?  
They probably had, thinking about it.

It had been a couple of months since Teddy had experienced the Wizarding World. He had stayed with his grandparents, so he hadn’t interacted with other wizards apart from the Potter’s and the occasional visit from the Weasley’s. Teddy didn’t expect them to come around often though. They all had families and younger children and even though he was young, he accepted that it wasn’t their job to look after him all the time. He was grateful for his Godfather offering to take him to buy his school supplies and take him to the train the following morning. His grandparents were willing to take him, but they weren’t sure that they would walk for so long and carry his things. Even though he turned eleven and got his letter from Hogwarts in April, they had only just managed to go. It was easier to get them done one after the other. He enjoyed the time he spent with his grandparents don’t get it wrong, he just missed the extra bit of magic from time to time. But he also appreciated that he didn't have to change his ears into dogs ears all the time (it was Albus' favourite and he would not stop asking for it until he did it).

Being back in Diagon Alley was a little strange. He loved it, but it was a slightly weird to see people with brightly coloured robes instead of jeans and a t-shirt. Teddy watched the people go by, bustling along in a last-minute rush to buy all of the things they needed just like he was. He liked being back here. It was home.

However, the more he watched people, the more he realised that people were glancing at him as they walked by. Some tied to be more discreet whilst others didn’t even bother and openly gawked at him. Once girl, a few years younger than him, pulled at her mother’s clock and pointed at him. He could see her mother tell her of, but even she did a sort of double take when she saw him. Teddy felt more and more self-conscious by the second. He didn’t understand why for a moment but looked down and caught his reflection in the table. He still had bright blue hair. Why would something as simple as blue hair be so strange in the Wizarding World? Still looking at his reflection he could see his hair slowly fade to a mousy brown.

Harry returned slowly after, one had holding a huge sundae in one hand, and a large white coffee mug in the other. As he sat down and placed the former in front of the young boy, Teddy looked up. Harry noticed that something was wrong straight away.

“You’ve changed your hair colour? I liked the blue”. He said as he stirred his coffee.

“I just wanted to change it” Teddy mumbled whilst grabbing the spoon and took a large mouthful of ice cream. Harry wasn’t fooled and Teddy knew it.

He sighed. “Fine. People were staring at me " he admitted or at least tried to. His mouth was full of ice cream.

"Does it matter if people stare at you? People do it to me all the time".

"Yeah but they have a reason. Your famous. I just had blue hair"

Don't worry about what people think, you are who you are regardless" Harry reached over and ruffled Teddy's hair making the younger smile. "And I bet most people can only wish to be able to do what you can do."

"You look a lot like your father with that hair though" Harry sighed before giving Teddy a sad smile.

"You say that every time" Teddy then grinned at him cheekily. "And your eyes remind me of your mothers".

"Don't mock me" Harry laughed. "And well played. Now eat up, we need to buy you a wand and a pet before we go".  
Teddy hadn't eaten anything so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Author here.  
> I'm also sorry that this isn't a particularly exciting chapter. I'm just trying to set up the story. I will get better soon I promise. I'll also go through and edit this when I have time.  
> Please leave any opinions or suggestions in the comments.  
> Thanks for being patience and I'll see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

“TEDDY!”

Two even younger boys ran and tackled Teddy as soon as he stepped through the front door of the Potter’s home. The tree fell onto the floor, bags dropped as well. Teddy and a sense of Deja-vu  
The two kids, James and Albus, were almost like younger brothers to Teddy. He had been with them since they were both born. James who was the oldest was now six years old but thought that he knew everything. He had black messy hair like his father’s but had brown eyes like his mother. Albus was slightly younger at the age of four. His appearance was slightly different from his brother, his hair more brown than black but he still had brown eyes. He was always pushed out of the way by his slightly bigger brother and the bother bickered like brothers do.

“Boys let Teddy go! You’re going to suffocate him!” Harry chuckled as he walked passed the three boys on the floor. “Ginny we’re home!” he called as he walked down the hallway.

The younger boys obeyed and stood up. Albus held out his hand to help Teddy to stand up and although he knew that it wouldn’t do anything and that he would probably pull the young boy back down, he accepted his hand anyway and pretended that he was helping. With Albus’ help he picked up the discarded bags (without the help of James who ran away to his parents) and went into the living room where they placed the bags into the pile which was already started at the side of the room.  
Teddy kneeled down to Albus’ level. “Thanks for the help mate!” he said as he ruffled his hand through the younger boy’s hair. Albus grinned proudly.

"Hey. I helped to!" James whined.

“Yeah, you helped make a mess” Teddy teased, and James pouted. He was about to complain again but stopped when a middle-aged woman stepped through the door. Ginny’s hair was tied into a messy ponytail and she wore an old jumper and an old pair of jeans. In her arms she held a sleeping baby.

“He does have a habit of doing that” she said jokingly to the still sulking boy. “How are you Teddy?”

"I'm good thanks but a little tired. Too much shopping"

"I can see that" she said as she motioned her head towards the pile of bags.

"How's Lily?" Teddy asked as he stood up. He walked over to Ginny and the baby girl in her arms. As if on cue Lily woke up and started cooing when she saw him. Even though she couldn't express her happiness at seeing Teddy with words, he could always tell.

"Happy to see you." At that moment Harry strode into the room.

"I've got your trunk upstairs and I'll pack everything for you" he said as he started to pick up some of the bags.

"Do you mind playing with the boys whilst I put Lily to bed and make dinner?" Ginny asked Teddy. He pretended to think about it before James jumped on him from behind.

"I guess so" he laughed.

After a few hours of playing with James and Albus and eating dinner, Teddy decided to go up to bed. The Potter kinds had all gone to bed a while ago, but Teddy had stayed up to make sure that he had packed everything. Teddy knew that it would be highly unlikely that he would be able to sleep but decided that he might as well try. He wished goodnight to Harry and Ginny before going upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He closed the door quietly so he wouldn’t wake up the other kids who were sleeping just down the hall. He turned around and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then made his way to the bed. This room was usually James’, but he would stay in it whenever he slept over. Harry and Ginny were able to convince James and Albus not to fight for one night which was a miracle in itself. Just in time he noticed a trunk at the end of the bed and managed to dodge it instead of walking straight into it. He climbed into the bed. It was too small for him and his legs dangled over the edge, but he didn’t mind.  
He pulled the sheets over him and rested his head on the pillow. Usually he would fall straight to sleep, but he was kept awake by his thoughts and burning excitement. Tomorrow he would finally be attending Hogwarts. People would tell his stories about their adventures, even though they would remind him not to break the rules himself. He was told about the winding staircases, the huge grounds and the Houses.  
Which House would he be in? Harry told him that Teddy’s dad was in Gryffindor whilst his mum was in Hufflepuff. Would he be in either of those? Or a different house entirely? What kind of people would he meet? Would he make friends? What would his teachers be like? All these questions and others ran through his head.  
Eventually at around two in the morning, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RE-WRITTEN*  
> I'M AN IDIOT! I THOUGHT I CLICKED PUBLISH BUT I CLICKED SAVE AND EXIT BY MISTAKE. I'M SO SORRY!!  
> Anyway, here's the new chapter. Sorry that I've left you so long and then given you a short filler-type chapter. The next one is going to be a long one so I wanted to break them up a little. I also can't write as kids. I've never really been around them so I have no idea as to how they act. The youngest person in my family is 16, well, until September. I also guessed the ages of James, Albus and Lily off of the Cursed Child so they should be roughly around those ages.   
> Also, if anyone has any name suggestions for the sorting then go here. I haven't got the brain power to think of names XD  
> Also thanks for 20 hearts! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this even though it hasn't gotten very far!  
> Enjoy and I'll publish the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

“Teddy!”

The young boy stirred slightly, his eyes partially opening before giving up and closing them again. Ten more minutes and then he would get up…

He suddenly sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

7:23am

1st September

He practically jumped out of bed, walking over to the window and opening the curtains. The sun hadn’t fully risen yet, and the sky was a mixture of yellows, oranges and pinks. There were a few clouds dotted around in the sky but there was no hint of rain. He hoped that it was a sign that his journey to Hogwarts would go well. He made his way over to the trunk at the end of his bed, flicking open the locks and pushed open the top.

Hogwarts. After years of waiting he would finally be going.

Seconds later he heard a gentle knocking on his door followed by the sound of Ginny’s voice. “Teddy are you awake?”

“Yeah” he called out.

“Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes”

“Ok. I’ll get dressed and then I’ll be down”.

He turned back to his trunk. The open curtains didn’t provide a huge amount of light, but he could mostly make out what was inside. He picked out a pair of jeans and a jumper that were near the top as well as clean socks and underwear. He got changes and slipped on the same shoes that he had worn the day before. He looked at himself in a mirror which rested against the wall, having to crouch a little because he was a little too tall. It did belong to a six-year-old.

His trainers were worn with months of constant use. They were black with grey lines down the outer side which were previously white. He wore a plain pair of black jeans which he would probably grown out of in a few weeks. He had a dark brown kitted jumper on which he only wore on more important days. Harry had given it to him for his birthday that year and told him that is was similar to what his father used to wear. It was still a little big for him, so he had to roll up the sleeves and it hung against his thin frame. He didn’t care though because he felt that his father was with him in some way. His hair contrasted the rest of his appearance. It had changed back to blue during the night and it was a mess. He tried to flatten it a little, but it didn’t do much. Changing his hair back to mousy brown, he stepped back an looked at himself. He was the average height for his age, lanky and pale. People said that he looked a lot more like his father than his mother, but he had characteristics of both. His personality was a mixture of the two.

After he was happy with his appearance, he put his pyjamas in his trunk and pulled it shut, quickly turning and running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

What felt like hours passed and Teddy was sat in the living room, staring out of the window like the previous day. He could see Harry trying to lift his heavy trunk into the back of a car outside whilst Ginny wrestled with the three younger children, trying to get them to sit still and get them safely fastened into the car. He managed to get the trunk into the car and motioned to Teddy that they were ready to go. Teddy grabbed the same backpack that he had the day before, ran out of the house and jumped into the car. He fastened his seatbelt and struggled to keep himself from bouncing in his seat. In the meantime, Harry and Ginny sat in the front seats of the car, the former at the wheel.

On the outside the car appeared to be normal but, on the inside, it held more than enough space for everyone to fit comfortably. The three kids had enough room in the back even with the baby’s car seat. It was one of the Ministry of Magic’s cars which Hermione, the current Minister, had let them borrow for the journey. She had sent Teddy a letter a few days prior apologising for not being able to come and send him of. He understood. She was very busy. Harry started up the car and looked at Teddy through the front mirror.

“You ready?”

“Yep!”

They started moving and Teddy looked out of the window grinning. Off they went to King’s Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't what you where all expecting but I realized that it would be waaaay too long if I didn't split it. Also apologies if this are wrong/don't make sense, I wrote it on my phone and my phone is terrible to write on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chatter echoed across the station as crowds moved in a way which mirrored a hectic dance. Groups of people stood looking up at the information on the electronic signs above them, waiting for their train to arrive. When new information was displayed, a few broke away and hurriedly make their way to their designated platforms where they were rushed into carriages by some very stressed-looking conductors.

Between the suitcases being dragged along the floor and parents calling for their kids who were running a little too far from them, a pair made their way through the crowds knowing exactly where they were heading. Teddy stuck by Harry’s side as he pushed a luggage trolley past the other commuters. On top of the case balanced a strange object covered by a sheet which made strange noises as it jostled around.

The car journey was going so well until James decided that it would be great fun to see how many times he could poke Albus in the arm before the latter would get annoyed. It was fair to say that it wasn’t long. The quiet and peaceful journey quickly turned into shouting and ultimately tears. The result was that James and Albus had to stay in the car with Ginny and Lily. The whole ordeal meant that it was not quarter to eleven and there wasn’t a huge amount of time before the train was due to leave. Thankfully it didn’t take too long to weave through the crowds and within a couple of minutes the two were stood in front of a wall, the signs for platforms nine and ten above them.

“How do you want to do this?” Harry asked. “We can just walk through or we can run at it if you’re nervous. That’s what I did”.

Teddy hated to admit it, but he was beyond nervous. His stomach was doing somersaults and not just because he had to run through a wall (that would never be a weird thing to say), but because it would be the beginning of the next chapter of his life.

“I ran through it even after I used to the idea. It makes it more exciting” Harry encouraged.

“Let’s run through it then” Teddy replied.

The two took a few steps back with the trolley and teddy put one hand on the handle, the other squeezed Harry’s tightly.

“On the count of three?” Teddy nodded, unable to speak. “One, two… three!”

The two ran as fast as they could, and how fast the heavy trolley would allow, towards the wall. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut as he half-waited for the impact. Teddy could feel them slow to a stop.

“Welcome to Platform 9 ¾!”

Teddy slowly opened his eyes and he was met with an amazing sight. In front of him groups of children ran around. Older kids hugged others with big smiles on their faces, phrases such as “How was your summer?” and “It’s been so long?” were shouted. Owls hooted and cats scratched at the sides of their cages as parents tried to get their children on the train as the time ticked closer to eleven o’clock. And the Hogwarts Express, it was huge! It seemed to go on for ages. The bright red stood out again the grey stone of the platform. The smoke emitted from the front of the train floated across the platform. That would usually make something appear spooky but in this case it made it look, for lack of a better word, magical.

“It has to be over twelve years since I was last here. It hasn’t changed a bit” Harry said sounding as astonished as Teddy looked.

Teddy was brought back to his senses as Harry started to push the trolley towards the train. Realising that he was still holding onto him, Teddy removed his hand. He followed behind his godfather unable to stop himself from looking at his surroundings. It seemed as if he has left his nerves back on the other side of the wall. It wasn’t as if Teddy was a Muggle-born and was new to the world of magic. He had been around wizarding families such as Harry, Ron and Hermione’s along with his grandparents. He had been to places such as Diagon Alley and Godric’s Hollow, but this felt different. It was something that he had only been told about and now he was finally experiencing it. He remained in his own world once again until the whispers started.

“Isn’t that Harry Potter?”

“I think so. Look it’s the scar!”

“Wow he’s here!”

The whispers increased as the two made their way down the platform. People stared in their direction and they walked past, turning to those beside them. Teddy knew this kind of thing happened, however it never failed to make him uncomfortable. Why did they have to do that? It made him feel even more uncomfortable because the attention usually shifted to him. People knew that he wasn’t Harry’s son because it was obvious. There were no similarities in their appearance, and it was common knowledge that his sons were only young. If a son of Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts than people would know about it. It may have been a long time, but people still knew about him.

Harry suddenly stopped as they reached a quieter area at the far end of the platform. He turned to the young boy and saw that he was looking back, a little upset.

“You can’t let things like that bother you” Harry reassured, ruffling Teddy’s hair.

The boy looked up through his now out of place hair. “I know, it’s just a little annoying. Why do people have to be so obvious about it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really notice it anymore”. Harry laughed. “It must be because you have an amazing godfather!”

Teddy playfully hit Harry on the arm and looked at the clock on the wall. The hands were getting closer to the hour. The other students were saying their goodbyes and the conductor blew on his whistle to tell them to hurry up. Teddy’s nerves caught up with him.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked.

Teddy was unable to form any words so just nodded his head.

"You'll be fine" Harry reassured before pulling Teddy in for a hug. "Enjoy it. Well, not too much because you need to focus on your studies otherwise Hermione will be after you".

Teddy laughed at this. "I will. I don't want to have to endure one of her rants".

Cutting their conversation short, the conductor blew his whistle again and the last lot of students piled onto the train. Teddy followed as Harry helped with his trunk and the object covered in the sheet.

“Like I said have fun. Don’t worry about anything, you’ll be fine! Harry said as he hurriedly shut the train carriage door. “Ginny said she’ll write to you and don’t forget that you can write to us any time you want”.

“Of course, I will!” Teddy said, leaning out of the door window just like the other students who were saying goodbye to their families.  
“Oh and say hello to Professor Longbottom for us!”

“I’ll try but that might be a little weird” Teddy replied. The train whistled and it started to move. Other stood at the windows waving to those on the platform.

“Good luck!” Harry shouted as the train started to pick up speed.

“Thank you and I will!” Teddy shouted back. He waved at him as the train drove further and further away until Harry disappeared amount the crowd.

It wasn’t long until the station was in the distance and was well on its way to Hogwarts. Most of the students had found spaces in the carriages and only a few milled about trying to find their classmates of friends. Teddy walked towards the back of the train, dragging his trunk behind him and holding on tightly to the sheet-covered object. All of the carriages seemed to be occupied and he felt as if he would have to sit in the corridor until a door behind him opened.

“Oi, you’re a first year right?”

Teddy turned around and became face-to-face to a boy leaning out of a carriage, grinning at him. He was slightly taller than Teddy with dirty blonde hair which was combed with a side parting. He had sticking blue eyes, so bright that you could see the colour even from a distance. His facial features were sharp, and his skin was slightly tanned. He wore a dark green button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow and it fitted perfect on his lean frame. His shirt was tucked into black skinny jeans and he wore what looked like brand-new black shoes. He looked older than Teddy and held an air of maturity.

“Yeah?” Teddy replied.

“So are we.” He didn’t look like it Teddy thought to himself. “You can sit with us if you want. Saves you from dragging your trunk any further.

“Thank you!”. Teddy turned and entered the carriage, the boy helping him lift his trunk onto the rack over before looking at the covered object. “What’s that?”

“It’s my owl Apollo. We keep his cage covered because he tends to make a lot of noise”.

“Fair enough” the boy shrugged as she watched Teddy put the cage next to his trunk. Only then did Teddy notice another person. A girl sat next to the window across and was watching them. When they made eye contact, she gave him a wild smile. She was small, he legs didn’t reach the floor. She had shoulder-length wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. She wasn’t as pale as Teddy was, but she was close. She wasn’t thin but she wasn’t particularly big either. She wore a blue and while striped t-shirt with dark blue jeans and trainers.

“Hi!” she said. Her voice was airy and she seemed cheerful. “I’m Clara Triggs”.

“Felix Bellamy” The other boy introduced himself as he went and sat next to Clara. Teddy sat opposite the two next to the window.  
Teddy introduced himself. “I’m Edward Lupin but people just call me Teddy”.

“Lupin? Weren’t your parents’ part of the Order of the Phoenix?” Felix asked as he leaned forward, his face full of astonishment.

Teddy looked at him confused. “Yes? You know of them?”

“My mum mentioned them briefly. I think she was friends with yours”.

“No way!” Teddy replied with a grin. He didn’t know many people who knew his parents outside of the wizarding families he grew up with. However, he loved getting the opportunity to learn more about them.

“I know! It’s a small world”.

“Sorry to break up the budding bromance but can I ask you something Teddy?”

Felix mumbled something at the first comment, but Teddy brushed it off. “Sure”.

“You came to the platform with Harry Potter, didn’t you?” she asked.

Here we go again Teddy thought. They only wanted to be his friends because he knows the famous Harry Potter. “Yes, I did, he’s my godfather”.

She leaned forwards mirroring Felix’s position. “So that means that you know Hermione Granger, right?”.

That was not what he was expecting. “Yes, I do” he replied.

"What is she like? She's like my idol. Not only is she insanely smart, she is also a badass and the Minister of Magic..."

He laughed for a moment due to being caught off guard before adapting a similar position to Clara. Her eyes were opened wide full of excitement.

"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

The long train journey went surprisingly quickly. The Hogwarts Express passed green fields, tall mountains and seemingly endless lakes whose waters glistened in the sun. The nice summer weather refused to leave. Occasionally a student or two would pass by to stretch their legs or to find other friends.   
The three first years had remained inside their carriage for the entire journey, talking to each other for hours to get to know each other. They talked about their families, what they were expecting to happen in the year ahead, and what they wanted to do in the future. The only time they stopped talking was when they ate the food offered to them by the trolley lady. However, that didn’t stop them for long.   
Felix was a pureblood and both if his parents worked in the Ministry as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had met in Hogwarts where they were both put into Ravenclaw. Felix had told them that they wanted and expected him to be put in Ravenclaw, but he wasn’t too bothered about what house he was sorted in. He was an only child and grew up on the outskirt of London in the countryside. He seemed like a laid-back guy, maybe a little cocky at times but not so much that he was arrogant.   
Clara was a half-blood, her mum a witch whilst her dad was a Muggle. She was in Hufflepuff in the same year as Teddy’s mum. Her dad was a primary school teacher who spend his spare time looking after her little sister. Clara said that even though her mum was a witch she wasn’t sure if she was one or not but was over the moon when she received her acceptance letter. She hadn’t been around the wizarding world that much, only once a year at Christmas when she would visit her mum’s side of the family. She was sarcastic but she always seemed interested in what they had to say.   
Before they knew it, they could feel the train slowing and students from older years announced that they were almost there. Next stop; Hogwarts. 

The train slowed to a stop and they could see the lights of the Hogsmeade platform through the window. Students piled off of the train and made their way to the school. The three years waited at their carriage door until there was space for them to exit the train and stepped onto the platform outside. It was cold but luckily it wasn’t raining. It was dark, the only source of light came from lampposts dotted along the platform and a large figure holding a lamp in one of his hands. 

"Firs' years over 'ere"

“Come on” said Felix leading the other two towards the figure. Once they got closer Teddy could see the figure’s face clearly.

“Hagrid!”

The large man turned around and faced the group of three to locate who said his name. Once he saw Teddy his face lit up in recognition. 

“Teddy!” he exclaimed. "Almost didn' recognise you! Last time I saw yous were only this big." He held his hand to about Teddy's shoulder.

Within a few minutes all of the first years had gathered in a circle around Hagrid, all huddling together as the wind picked up. Once the platform had almost cleared the group was off with a "Fis' years follow me!". They walked down the platform and towards the lake. Along the shore there were several wooden boats lined up, each had a lamp hanging from the front. The first years all piled into the boats in pairs with Hagird's instructions. Teddy shared his boat with Felix and Clara went and shared one with another girl. Soon they all set off across the lake following the huge figure in the boat at the front. It was dark with the only light coming from the moon and the small lanterns hanging from the top of the small boats. Teddy was lost in thought for a moment before hearing a cry from behind him. In panic he quickly turned around to see Felix's face full of panic and pointing towards the water. 

"I just saw something huge down there!" he said as he turned to Teddy with his eyes full of panic.

Apparently Teddy wasn't the only one to hear the other boy as they heard a low laugh.

"I guess yer seen the squid. It's fine, won’t hurt ya!"

There was another giggle from the boast just to the side of them which caught the two boy's attention. Clara was sat with her hands covering her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her laughter.

"It's not funny!" Felix cried before crossing his arm and pouting, obviously sulking.

Teddy just shook his head as he turned to face forward again with a grin. The chatter resumed once again as the boats carried on drifting across the water. The excitement grew as they presumably got closer and closer to Hogwarts, all waiting for that first glimpse. It felt like ages but they finally turned the corner and they saw the thing that they had been waiting to see.  
In the distance, shining brightly against the darkness of the night was the magnificent Hogwarts. In each window a golden light shone, almost like it was glowing. A chorus of gasps echoed across the boats still drifting towards castle, all in awe at the sight. Their excitement grew as they edged closer and closer to their final destination. Shortly after the boats started to slow and they floated towards the docks.

The group of first years stood in a huddle in the middle of the entrance hall. Many looked around with wide eyes as they took in their surroundings. It was only the entrance hall, but they still found it fascinating. There were burning candles placed at equal distances across the walls. Paintings hung in no particular pattern, doing their own thing as they didn’t pay the first years much attention. Some did, however. 

“Look it’s the new lot!” a man said from once of the paintings closer to the group. He appeared quite old and wore a dirty farmers outfit.  
.   
“It talks?” a boy who stood a little in front of Teddy asked. Muggle-born.

“Of course I talk boy”

The boy didn’t know whether to be scared or intrigued which caused some of the others to laugh.

“You’ve got a lot to learn” a girl laughed. 

Their laughter was cut short as the large oak doors in front of them opened and out came a figure.

“They’re ready for you. It’s time to be sorted”.


	7. Chapter 7

An orange light drifted over the students as if signalling that their journey at Hogwarts was now beginning. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight in front of them. As one, the first years moved forward and followed the figure in front of them as they took in the wonders of the Great Hall. The stone walls were so high that they looked like went into the sky, which they actually did as the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. The sky was clear and dotted with bright, sparkling stars. The windows were about three times the length of the first years, but due to it being dark outside, nothing could be seen through them. There were four large dark oak tables which ran almost the entire length of the hall where the older years sat, whispering amongst themselves as they watched the first years walk past.  
When they reached the front of the hall they spread out, all eyes on the brown hat placed on an old wooden stool. The entire hall went silent. As the Hat sung its song Teddy’s heart started to beat faster. This was is, Teddy thought. The thing that he had been waiting for and had been curious about ever since he was first told about Hogwarts. Which house would he be put in? Would it be Gryffindor like his father? Hufflepuff like his mother? Or would he be put into Slytherin or Ravenclaw? He honestly had no idea. One thing was for certain however, what ever the Sorting Hat decided impacted the rest of his time at Hogwarts. Although, wherever he was sorted he would be happy with it and not let it effect his time there. 

“And now I will call you up one by one in alphabetical order. Once you are called you will come forward and sit on the stool where the Sorting Hat will decide which house you will be sorted into. The options are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. 

“Bellamy, Felix”

He turned and looked at Teddy who mouthed good luck as he walked up the steps and sat down onto the stool. His eyes were wide, and it was evident that he was nervous. Teddy wasn’t sure if it was because of the sorting or because of the amount of people looking at him at that moment. The hat was placed on his head as Felix gripped the side of the stool tightly. In a couple of seconds, the hat announced its decision. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

One of the tables behind them let out a large cheer, making a lot of the first years jump. A little bit surprised, Felix made his way towards one of the central tables, giving Teddy a thumbs up as he walked by.

“Coil, Brooke”

A short girl stepped forward looking nervous as well and slowly sat down onto the stool. The hat was barely put on her head when the hat shouted the same house once again. She headed towards the cheering Hufflepuff table as well.  
A continuous pattern of names and cheering followed as the group of first years got smaller and smaller. Each one sighed with relief as they were sorted into the houses they wanted to. 

"Coles, Marvin" Slytherin

"Edwards, Catharine" Ravenclaw

"Murtlap, Lauren" Gryffindor

"Jones, Mallory" Slytherin

And finally;  
"Lupin, Edward"

Teddy felt his stomach drop as his name was called. He, like everyone else, nervously walked forward but before he did, he felt someone tap on his back. He turned to see Clara smiling reassuringly at him and wished him luck. Turning back, he stepped forwards and made his way to the chair. His heart beat faster as he faced the hundreds of students whom had their attention solely on him. The old hat was placed onto his head but there was only science. 

“What do we have here?” a low voice suddenly sounded in his ear. “Hmm… You have many different qualities, it makes it difficult to pick. You have a brave heart but also a compassionate one. You are willing to do whatever it takes to make your loved ones happy. I think I’ll put you in…”. Teddy held his breath. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Teddy opened his eyes as the cheering starting again. The hat was removed from his head and he almost jumped off of the stood. He walked towards the sea of black and yellow, immediately surrounded by people welcoming him and giving high-fives. Teddy took his place opposite to Felix whom had a big grin on his face. More names were called and finally it was time for the last member of the trio to be sorted. 

“Triggs, Clara”. 

She practically ran to the stool and sat down, her legs bouncing up and down as the hat was placed onto her head. She was sat there for a while before the hat announced where she was sorted. 

“SLYTHERIN!”

The two boys turned to face each other, their mouths hanging wide. Clara looked equally as shocked at the decision herself. She quickly composed herself and made her way to the table of green on the end of the hall next to theirs. They weren’t shocked in a bad way, it was just unexpected.  
A few more names were called before a stern looking woman took her place in front of the podium in front of the teachers table. The woman surveyed the hall as silence fell once again. 

"Welcome students, old and new, to another exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all enjoyed your summer and are ready to engage and learn over the next year. To our new first years I wish you all the best of luck as you start your brand new journey here at Hogwarts. Make new friends and study hard. Without further ado, let's begin the feast!"

Suddenly food popped up on the table. Plates and plates of food from slices of beef to lettuce. Glasses were filled with drinks and everyone started to grab what they wanted. Teddy went to grab some potatoes but stopped as he saw Felix's mountain of food on his plate. He noticed him looking, froze and then the two burst out laughing. 

"What? This could be my last meal" Felix laughed. "My parents are going to kill me when they find out I’m not in Ravenclaw"


	8. Chapter 8

The meal ended almost as quickly as it had begun with all the students being too full to manage another mouthful. The plates which had been full to the brim were now empty and looked as if there hadn’t been anything there in the first place. They chatted amongst themselves as they became drowsy from eating so much. All they wanted to do was to get to their common rooms and go to bed.

Final words were said before the hall was dismissed. In synchronisation, the majority of the students stood up and headed towards the large oak doors. Some older students gathered the students from their respective houses and went on their ways. With a wave to Clara, the Hufflepuffs exited the Great Hall and entered the corridors. They could see the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors head up a staircase which moved. The Slytherins headed down to the dungeons where their common room resided. The Hufflepuffs turned to the right, away from the others. As they walked down the corridors the Prefects explained where they could find certain places and other information about the castle. Teddy looked around him wide-eyed; this place was huge! There were so many corridors which he just knew he was going to get lost in. The walls, just like the entrance hall, were lined with portraits which waved, said words of welcome and some even gave them a bow. Teddy waved back to a portrait of a child who jumped with joy and ran back to her family in the back of the painting.  
It didn’t take them long to get to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. The Prefect informed them to find the kitchen which was next door by the painting of pears. There was a pile of barrels to the right-hand side of the corridor, stacked in a shadowy stone space. The Prefect stopped next to them and turned to face the youngsters. They all spread out to fill the space and Felix nudged Teddy in front of him as he was taller than him.

"Each common room has a password to gain access in order to keep students other houses out" he announced. "Other houses have said that ours is arguably the easiest but haven't actually been able to gain access. So, and I can’t stress this enough, please do not tell anyone else.  
Now, to get in. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. I do advise to get it right because if you tap the wrong barrel or tap the wrong amount of times, one of the other lids will burst off and drench you in vinegar".

A small part of Teddy hoped that he could see that but prayed that it wouldn’t be him. He watched as the Prefect demonstrated the right pattern before the door in a barrel beside him opened. He beckoned the first years to follow him in. Teddy walked into what looked like something straight out of a fantasy book. He knew what the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw common rooms looked like as he was told by the Potter’s and Weasley’s, but none of them has ever been in the Hufflepuff one. It had been a mystery until now.

There was a pathway which sloped upwards leading to the common room. It was circular in shape, with a low ceiling. The room was decorated in yellow and black which gave off a warm glow and two wooden doors were placed at the back of the room, presumably leading to be boys’ and girls’ dormitories. They were a honey-coloured wood which matched the wooden tables spaced out around the room. The walls were made off of stone and the flood was a slightly darker wooden colour. It had worn yellow rugs placed on the floor. There were a number of plants and flowers hung around the room and twisted around the furniture. Over a large fireplace was a portrait of who they could only have thought as Helga Hufflepuff. There were small round windows which were just about level to the floor, but nothing could be seen out of them due to the darkness outside. Small plants were placed on each windowsill. Candles were on selves and there were several sofas bunched together with patchwork blankets draped over them. The Prefects gave them a few more words of advice before dismissing them to do what they wanted.

Teddy and Felix decided to go to their dorm and entered the room to the right as instructed. They entered the first year’s room through the door immediately to their right. The room was similar to the main area of the common room. It was circular with five wooden poster beds. They were the same colour as the doors with patchwork blankets and darker yellow curtains. The low windows were placed on the right of the room. Their trunks were placed at the foot of each bed and, much to their delight, their beds were right next to each other. Felix’s the second from the door and Teddy’s to the left of his. The two unpacked their bags, changed into their pyjamas and talked about what was going to happen the following day. They must have sat there for an hour before their tiredness overcame them and they decided to call it a night. They pulled the curtains on their bed and Teddy tucked himself in.

“Goodnight Teddy” he heard.

“Night Felix”

About thirty seconds later he could hear the soft snores of the boy in the bed next to him, chuckling to himself about how fast he was able to sleep. Although he was tired, his mind was buzzing with so many thoughts. What was going to happen tomorrow? Would he be any good? What will the teachers be like? But he was happy. He was finally at Hogwarts, the place he dreamed of going for years. He had friends, a house and everyone seemed nice and friendly. He hadn't encountered any trouble yet and he hoped it would stay that way. With these thoughts in mind, it wasn't long until he himself fell asleep.

"Teddy!"

What?

"Teddy wake up!"

He woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and registering where he was. Suddenly the curtains of his bed were yanked open.

"Come on, we're going to be-" He went silent and a confused expression appeared on his face. "Why is your hair red?"

Oh no…


	9. Chapter 9

_“Why is your hair red?”_

“What? Don’t be stupid it’s probably the light” he awkwardly laughed as he quickly changed his hair back to brown as he jumped out of bed and stood next to a window. “See?” he stated rather than asked. Felix stood there and scanned his face not quite believing him but, with a shrug, decided to go along with it.

Without mentioning it again the two boys got ready to go for breakfast, putting on their robes before following the other Hufflepuffs to the great hall. They sat at their table in the Great Hall surrounded by hundreds of other students who prepared for their first day as well. The table was covered with a variety of delicious foods from different cultures and cuisines, most of which Teddy didn’t recognise. He wanted to try them all but simply chose to eat some toast and jam. He had a whole year to try something new but this morning he decided to stick with something he knew. Today was nerve-wracking enough. Felix sat opposite, the two talking to other first years who just happened to sit beside them. Naturally Felix did most of the talking whilst Teddy ate his toast, joining the conversation when needed. Although, Felix did keep on giving Teddy weird glances.

pieces of paper were dropped on the table in front of the first years, a familiar voice of the sounded behind them as the owner preceded down the table.

"First years here's your timetables. Make sure that you go to every lesson and if you have any questions or issues please ask someone or come to see me. I'm the Head of Hufflepuff, don't be afraid. I'm here to help." Teddy thought about getting up to speak to the owner, but his attention was pulled away by the blonde boy in front of him.

"We have Potions this morning with the Ravenclaws and-“ he sighed “-Herbology with the Slytherins".

"What's so bad about Herbology?" Teddy asked.

"Plants and stuff. I find that kind of thing boring".

"At least we're with the Slytherins. We'll be able to speak to Clara". Teddy said before eating the last bite of his toast.

"True" Felix stood up brushing his hands on his robes. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready."

Potions class went by rather uneventful. They managed to get there early with the help of some third years who were heading in a similar direction. The two had sat at the back as, true to stereotype, all the Ravenclaws sat near the front. They were asked questions about different potions all of which Teddy had no idea what the answers were. The other house did and answered most of the questions. Felix managed to answer a question much to his happiness. Teddy on the other hand was completely clueless.

The two packed up their belongings and left the dungeons, heading towards the Great Hall to eat once again. They spent the entire of their lunch with Felix explaining to Teddy the answers from the morning. Teddy tried to keep up but failed and instead laughed at his friend got increasingly frustrated.

"What?" Felix asked, his head tilting to the side a little with a confused expression drawn onto his face.

"Are you sure you're in the right house?" Teddy laughed.

He was met with a light punch in the arm. "Shut up" the blonde replied.

After finishing they made their way once again out towards the greenhouses. Unlike this morning they did get lost but thankfully it wasn't for too long. Hogwarts was a confusing place but thankfully there was always someone to ask where they were going.

They walked into the greenhouse and saw that most of the students were stood around a big table placed in the middle. They looked around and saw the familiar face of Clara stood in a very peculiar way. She seemed to be trying to take up as much space as she could causing those around her gave her weird looks. The two boys grabbed some dark brown coats placed on a small table to the side and put them on as they walked towards her. She smiled widely as they approached her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Felix asked.

Clara straightened up to stand properly. "I was making space for the two of you. I wanted to stand next to you". She simply stated.

"Fair enough" Teddy replied. Their conversation was cut short as a familiar figure entered the front of greenhouse. He was tall and lanky, with light hair. He wore dark brown robes underneath a coat like the first years were wearing. The only difference was that it was covered in soil. He stood in front of the students and started to speak.

"Right, um, hello. Firstly, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts and to your first ever Herbology lesson. I'm Mr Longbottom, yes, I know, and I have been teaching here for a few years now. I'm also the Head of Hufflepuff. Don't worry though I won’t use favouritism. Now I know that Herbology isn't everyone's cup of tea..."

The lesson passed really quickly, Neville Longbottom gave some information about what they would be doing over the year and gave the basics. Teddy and Clara gave their full attention to their teacher whereas Felix was obviously distracted. Teddy barely noticed however as Felix was stood out of his sight. It was strange to Teddy to see Neville as a teacher. He was a little awkward due the pressure of speaking in front of a large group, but his passion for the subject was evident. He had an air of warm, like you could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. Teddy knew that he was a favourite amongst students, and it was clear to see why.

"As you leave please place your coats on the table. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the day" he finished.

The students, one by one, took off their coats and handed it to the teacher who gave them all a smile as they left. When Teddy placed the coat in his arms the older man spoke to him.

"Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"

Teddy nodded and stood to the side as the rest of the first years left. Felix and Clara gave his weird looks as they handed over their coats and walking over to where Teddy stood.

"What? You're in trouble already?" Felix asked.

"Of course not"

The three looked up to see Neville stood at the table, folding up the pile of coats. Teddy walked over to him leaving his two friends standing there.

"Should we go or..." Clara started to ask.

"No. Well, you can stay if you want." Teddy smiled.

"So, Teddy, how are you finding Hogwarts so far?"

"It's fine" Teddy replied kind of awkwardly. It was weird for him. A person who he had seen many times growing up was now his teacher. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. "I haven't gotten too lost".

"That's good. I got very lost most days when I was here. I still do" Neville chuckled. "I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to check if you were ok. And remember, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Just because I'm not your teacher doesn't mean that I won’t act any differently".

"Thank you" Teddy replied sheepishly.

"And you have a new hair colour? You don’t usually have it brown." He asked.

Teddy awkwardly shrugged as he saw his two friend's confused expressions out of the corner of his eye.

"I got bored?" he mumbled.

Neville looked at Teddy, the other two and then back to Teddy. He seemed to realise what was happening when he looked at their expressions.

"Well, I better let you three go. See you soon".

"Yeah, um, bye" Teddy replied and walked out the greenhouse with the other two following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> All original characters belong to me but the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
